


I Remember

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just a normal day of writing for me, M/M, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised. You fucking promised you would be there for me. Why did you break your promise?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere.

You promised. You fucking promised you would always be there for me. Why did you break your promise?! 

Goddamnit, you don't know how much I miss you. Ever since the accident I haven't been myself. Ever since you died I haven't been thinking straight. Why did you leave?

Everything about you was perfect. Your eyes, your hair, your voice, everything. There was not one single flaw in you. You were like a gift sent from God himself. There was no one on Earth who could be any more beautiful than you.

When I first met you, we were friends. We played video games, we laughed, we did everything that friends did together. I still remember the day I finally had the courage to ask you out. That was the best day of my life. I can remember our first date. We went to a restaurant and later went to dance. I remember how nervous you were.

I remember your cheerful voice and your happy nature. There wasn't a thing in the world that could turn your smile into a frown. It was like someone had taken a marker and drawn a permanent smile onto your face. 

I remember how loud you were. God, could you scream. Nearly busted my eardrums listening to you shout at games. There was no shutting you up. You were born loud and was loud to the end.

I remember how you used to look at me. Your eyes could pierce my heart. So bright and full of laughter and mischief. Your eyes made the stars in the galaxy look like nightlights, they were so bright.

And you know what else I remember? The accident. We were both in the car. I remember seeing the driver coming from the left side, your side. I remember seeing him not paying attention to the road. Instead he was tapping mindlessly on his phone, not caring about the lives he could risk.

I remember the sound of glass shattering and the sound of metal grinding against metal. It was horrible. I remember the pain from the cuts and bruises I had received. I remember waking up in agony on the road and hearing sirens in the distance. I remember looking over and seeing you, blood seeping from deep wounds all over your body. 

I remember waking up in the hospital, with all those tubes and wires stuck in me. I remember the doctor coming in and saying that out of us three involved in the accident, only one survived. Guess who that was.

Why were you the one to die? Fuck, why couldn't you live and I go? Or why couldn't I go with you? Why? Goddamnit, someone please give me a reason why you had to go. Cause until someone does, I will never understand why you had to leave me.

I miss you. I miss you so bad that it hurts. Please, I'm begging you, come back. Come back to me. I want you here with me, where you belong. I want to feel your hand holding mine. I want to feel your lips pressed against mine. At least give me that one more time. Please.

I am never going to forget you. Never. The day that I do will be the day I die because nothing could ever make me forget you. Just please remember that I loved you with everything I had. And please know that I never will stop loving you. And I hope that there is a life after death. Because then I will be able to see you again. 

Goodbye my love. Goodbye my everything. 

Goodbye Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started this at 12:15 a.m and ended at 12:48 a.m. Good morning everyone.


End file.
